<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's My Man by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077739">That's My Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay Paree, 1920s [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Established Relationship, Humor, Investigations, Law Enforcement, M/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment fic for 100 Words on the 1920s prompt: <i>Hawaii Five-0, Danny Williams +/ any, My Man (Fanny Brice)</i></p><p>In which Danny and Steve are working a case and get caught by local law enforcement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gay Paree, 1920s [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's My Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for a tiny bit of homophobic language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can explain,” Danny said, hands held up. <span>“Je peux expliquer! Voila à mon homme!”</span></p><p>He wasn’t fluent enough in French to explain Steve, though. His partner was up on the ledge of the hotel, dressed completely in black, caught by an ill-timed spotlight held by one of the local <span><i>gendarmerie</i></span>. If Danny had come on the scene unawares, he’d have thought they’d caught a burglar as well.</p><p>“Check my pocket,” Danny said to the officer currently threatening him with a baton.</p><p>He turned a little, offering up his back pocket. Danny was also dressed in black and had on a thin sweater instead of his usual suit, which meant there was little room for stowing important documents like his identification.</p><p>The <i>gendarme</i> removed the leather case and flipped it open, one of his compatriots offering his flashlight to assist in reading what was in there.</p><p>
  <i>Five-0 International Investigations</i><br/>
<i>International Criminal Police Commission (ICPC)</i><br/>
<i>Daniel Williams, Investigator</i>
</p><p>There was an official seal and signature, and a tiny picture of Danny staring at the camera. If Steve wasn’t a complete goof, he’d have a very similar one on his person. Danny figured there was a fifty-fifty chance of that.</p><p>“You are ICPC?” the <i>gendarme</i> asked in heavily accented English. His disbelief wasn’t very flattering. “And your friend?”</p><p>“He’s ICPC too. We’re tracking a jewel thief, and we were pretty sure he was in this hotel. With all this bushwa, he’s probably taken off already.”</p><p>They’d been really close, too. Caffrey was a slippery fella, and Danny and Steve had tracked him over half of Europe before finally running him to ground in Paris.</p><p>“You can come down!” Danny yelled up to his partner.</p><p>A rope was produced, and Steve walked down the side of the hotel like a spider. It was risky, but it did funny things to Danny’s insides every time he saw Steve do it. If they’d been alone, he might have demonstrated his appreciation. As it was, the ICPC would take a dim view of fairies in their midst, so discretion was the better part of valor.</p><p>Luckily all their travel meant shared rooms were encouraged as being more cost effective.</p><p>For a wonder, Steve produced his ID and had a few words in French with the <i>gendarme</i> that had both of them cracking up.</p><p>“Let’s go, Tarzan,” Danny grumbled.</p><p>“We’ll get him next time, Danno,” Steve promised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> The ICPC (International Criminal Police Commission) was the predecessor of INTERPOL. How else was I going to get these boys to Paris? ::grins:: This is just a silly bit of fun in a series that started becoming very angsty.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>